Ma Rédemption
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: "Derrière le chef sérieux, sans faute, et froid, se cache un homme qui as des regrets et des fautes a se pardonner."  Histoire dédié à mon nii-san Tsengy.


_Journal de Tseng Wutong, _

_53ém jour ap. Météore_

Je n'en ai pas l'aire mais il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette dans ma vie. Des moments manqués, des choix regrettables, des actes et des paroles que j'aurais pu éviter… tant de petit rien qui ont fait ce que je suis à présent. Oui certaines décisions ont changés ma vie mais jamais autant que ce soir là. Je passerais tout le reste de ma vie à m'en vouloir et à attendre que la Planète me pardonne.

Je m'appel Tseng. Je suis né à Wutaï, la capitale du pays du même nom. Je me souviens surtout de ma mère, si belle, ses mains abîmées par son travail. Elle teignait les kimonos que mon père vendait. Je ne me souviens pas de lui, juste de sa voix autoritaire et de son amour pour son pays. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Je voyais les opportunités que nous offrait le monde extérieur. Je voulais plus qu'une vie de servitude… Voyez où ça m'a mené.

Quand j'ai atteint l'âge de quatorze ans, j'ai coupé mes cheveux, quitté ma famille et suis parti pour le continent.

Quelques mois plus tard dans des circonstances que je ne puis coucher sur le papier, Veld m'a pris sous son aile et je suis devenu un Turk. J'ai pris le nom de Tseng, hommage à mes origines et ai décidé d'oublier le reste. Un des chiens de garde de la Shinra. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

Un jour j'ai voulut moi-même me mettre à l'épreuve après une mission qui ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu. Selon Dynamite, j'étais trop sentimental. J'avais déjà tué quelques personnes pour la Shinra mais essentiellement des mafieux, des gars qui en savaient trop ou des déserteurs… Mais devoir enlever une femme pour ne faire pression sur son mari. Mais ce dernier, un vrai connard, n'a même pas essayé de la récupérer. Donc je devais mettre nos menaces à exécution. Dynamite s'en est chargé pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas tuer une femme sans défense.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là, j'ai laissé une note sur le bureau de Veld lui annonçant que je prenais quelques jours de repos. Quand je suis revenu, il savait ce que j'avais fait. Un Turk a des contactes partout. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur mon geste pour me couper à jamais de mes sentiments. Et plus personne n'a jamais osé répéter que j'étais sentimental. Car j'avais sur mes mains le sang de mon père et de ma mère…

Après ça je n'ai plus eu d'état d'âme, je ne réfléchissais plus avant de tirer sur quelqu'un. Sans doute ne voulais-je pas penser à ce que j'avais fait. Une des plus grandes erreurs de ma vie. J'aimerais revenir en arrière. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, jamais je n'aurais fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie.

J'étais encore jeune mais ça me hantera toute ma vie. C'était en Hiver, à Midgar. Une mission urgente avait été donnée à toutes les unités présentes. Une «expérience capitale» du professeur Hojo s'était échappée. Toute affaire cessante, on devait la retrouver au plus vite. Quand on me donna la photo d'une femme en m'indiquant qu'elle serait accompagnée, je ne me suis pas posé de question et on ne me donna pas plus de précision sur elle. Ils auraient du...

J'étais posté au secteur 1. Il commençait à neiger sur la plaque, ça a rendu la traque plus facile. J'ai eu de la chance si je puis dire car je fus le premier à la trouver. Ces instants me hantent depuis plus de quinze ans.

Elle s'était cachée tout prés de la gare, elle avait l'intention de rejoindre les taudis et de fuir ou de s'y cacher. Là en bas, là où ni la pluie, ni la neige et même les rayons du soleil ne pénétrait il y avait tant d'habitant que ça aurait été un miracle de la retrouver. C'est un éternuent qui l'a trahis mais je n'ai découvert que trop tard que ce n'était pas elle qui avait pris froid.

Je l'ai sortie de sa cachette sans même vérifier si elle était seule, trop fière d'avoir trouvé le spécimen recherché. J'ai pointé mon arme sur elle pour tenter de la calmer. Mauvaise idée. Un train est arrivé à cet instant même. Je ne sais pas où elle avait trouvé une materia mais le fait est qu'après que je lui ai demandé où se trouvait « l'autre » une lumière verte s'échappa d'elle et s'enroula autour de moi. Elle s'est toute de suite dégagée et s'est approché de sa cachette avec hâte. Juste avant que le sort qu'elle m'avait envoyé ne fasse complètement effet, j'ai tiré. Je voulais la ralentir, je voulais seulement toucher sa jambe pour qu'un autre Turk ou un milicien ne la capture. Mais comme mon corps se rigidifiait, je n'ai pu viser correctement. Quand la balle traversa le ventre de cette femme, j'ai alors entendu un cri aigue. Quelqu'un venait de hurler « Maman ! ». La femme fit comme si elle n'avait rien, elle ignora la blessure que je lui avais faite et souffla à quelqu'un caché au même endroit qu'elle précédemment. « Chut. Ne regarde pas ma chérie. On va partir d'ici. Surtout ne regarde pas. » Il y avait une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans. Son cri d'effrois résonne encore dans mon cœur. Elle a fait comme lui a dit sa mère. Elle n'a pas regardé, elle ne m'a même pas vu. Encore aujourd'hui elle ignore ce que j'ai fait.

Aeris. Elle me considère comme un frére même si au début elle se méfiait de moi. Quand je me suis porté volontaire pour la surveiller et la faire revenir à la Shinra, c'était surtout par culpabilité mais au fil des ans elle m'a laissé une place dans son cœur et j'ai appris à l'aimer. Elle est la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

Moi la part la plus sombre de la Shinra, elle la plus majestueuse existence de la planète… Dire que j'ai faillit détruire cette étincelle de lumière en la livrant à Hojo. Si elle avait su la vérité, si elle avait su que je suis celui qui a tué sa mère aurait-elle pleuré quand elle a cru me voir mourir au temple des anciens ? Sans doute que oui. Je la connais bien. Mais maintenant qu'elle est partie le monde est plus sombre. J'ai perdu toute chance de rédemption.

A moins que je ne puisse l'acheté par mes actions. Même si c'est dans l'ombre, la Shinra aidera désormais la planète à se reconstruire. Notre jeune président a beaucoup réfléchis. Si tout se passe bien, le jour de ma mort je me présenterais devant Aeris comme devant une déesse et je pourrais alors lui demander pardon pour toutes mes actions.


End file.
